jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Okrutna parka/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Za mną! Robimy uniki nisko nad ziemią. Pokaż co potrafisz. Kiedy latasz na smoku, najważniejsze jest porozumienie. Takie trochę na granicy czytania w myślach. Bo inaczej… Sączysmark: Hej! No co ty wyprawiasz? Aaa! Ał! No co ty, chcesz mnie zabić, smoku? No dawaj, zawracamy. Przegapiłeś gałąź. Aaa! Au, Au, Au! Mam ją. Czkawka: Tak zwany otwarty umysł to podstawa. Smoki czasem lepiej wiedzą co robić. Astrid: Wichura, góra! Aaaa! No dobra, miałaś rację. Pod było wygodniej. Ja cię, ledwo żyję. Sączysmark: Ledwo żyjesz? To ja ledwo żyję! Ech. Astrid: A wiesz, że całkiem ci do twarzy? Czkawka: Ej, widział ktoś gdzieś Śledzika? Szpadka: Ja widziałam wczoraj. Co, liczy się? Czkawka: Ach… O. Tu cię mam bracie. Wszystko… okej? Śledzik: No raczej. Tak sobie wiszę. Nie tak, że wpadłem w drzewo. No dobra, wpadłem, przyłapałeś mnie. Czkawka: Sorki… Śledzik: I tak właśnie Śledzik stracił godność. Czkawka: Sorry stary, mocno wpadłeś. Nie bój się, chyba mam pomysł… Yyy, ale… Bracie, bardzo cię proszę, nie ruszaj się. Yyy, ale nic, a nic. Śledzik: A bo… co ty mi chcesz zrobić? Czkawka: Tylko ostrożnie, widzisz, że bez spodni wisi. Śledzik: Czkawka. Czekaj, chwila moment, co mój brak spodni ma tu… Au! Dziękuję. To moje, oddasz proszę? Dzięki. Czkawka: Dobra. Pytanie, co robimy ze Sztuka… mięsem. Śledzik: Możesz nikomu nie mówić, że to ona połamała drzewo? Jest drażliwa na punkcie swojej wagi. Czkawka: Ale co się stało? Śledzik: A ja wiem? Lataliśmy sobie, spisywałem sobie różne flory i fauny. Wiesz, takie męskie sprawy. Aż tu nagle coś wyskakuje z krzaków. Coś jak… eee… Coś jak tak-taka płonąca wiewiórka. Czkawka: Serio? Płonąca wiewiórka? Śledzik: Może polatucha. Czy jakiś inny płonący gryzoń. No nie wiem co to było, przestraszyliśmy się, ok? Przestaniesz mnie dręczyć? Czkawka: Ty słyszałeś Szczerbuś? Płonąca wiewióra. Nawet dziecko wie, że płonące wiewióry nie istnieją. Łoł. Powiedz, że widziałeś. Cześć maluchu. A coś ty za jeden? Heej. Spokojnie, spokojnie kolego. Pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego. Szczerbatek, nie pomagasz. Ty wiesz co, przyjacielu? Mamy tu chyba nowy gatunek. Ej! Hola! Szczerbol! A co w ciebie wstąpiło? Ten mały jest chyba ranny. Ej, nie bój się. Chcę ci pomóc. Masz. Spokojnie. To tylko smoczymiętka. Oj, no wiesz co? Bądź, proszę, miły. AŁA! Okej, smoczek, ostre pazury. No dobra, spadamy. Zaraz cię wyleczymy. Śledzik: O ja cię, rewelacja. Całkiem nowy gatunek. Mieczyk: Nie przypomina to płonącej wiewióry. Śledzik: Nie wiemy do czego taki maluch jest zdolny. Może nas, w sumie, wszystkich zaskoczyć. Mieczyk: Zioń. No dawaj. Aaa! Weźcie go! To boli! Ała! Szpadka: Haha… Ła! Aaa! Mieczyk: Hehe, to nawet śmieszne. Czkawka: Przestańcie się wygłupiać, sprawa jest poważna. Trzeba się zastanowić co z nim zrobić. Ranny jest. Mieczyk: On jest ranny? Czkawka: Nie widzisz, że się boi? Zaraz się uspokoi. Śledzik: Yyy, nowy gatunek. Pamiętasz? Nie mamy pojęcia do czego jest zdolny. Astrid: Okej, ale ktoś go musi chyba przygarnąć. Czkawka: No proszę, maluchu. Masz swojego ktosia. Stoick: Nie ma mowy. Nie chcę tu kolejnego smoka. Jeden to i tak za wiele. Powiedziałem. Czkawka: Ej no, ale patrz tata, taki słodki maluszek. Wyobraź sobie, że to taka… płonąca wiewiórka. Stoick: Za wiewiórki też dziękuję. Szczerbatek. A na co ty czekasz? Ooo, zrobił nam maluch ładny płomień. No to może byśmy go tak nazwali… Płomień? Czkawka: Czyli, że zostaje? Stoick: Przecież nie możemy go wyrzucić. Imię mu nadałem. Czkawka: Proszę. Pełna stówa dla ciebie i… sztuka dla nowego. Smacznego chłopaki, pierwsza wspólna kolacja. No, Szczerbatku, proszę, proszę. Miałeś chyba niezłego głoda. Popatrz, Płomieniu. Proszę bardzo, tu będziesz spał. Łohoho, nieźle, nieźle. Ktoś nam się tutaj rozgościł. Szczerbatku, bądź miły, to tylko jedna noc. Miejmy nadzieję, że zaśnie. Ledwo co pojadł. A ty idź grzecznie spać. No dobra, Płomień. Zaraz zobaczymy coś ty za jeden. Śledzik: Uu, nie mogę się doczekać. Kompletnie nowy gatunek. Tyle badań, tyle nauki. Mieczyk: Zaraz. Nauki? Szpadka: Nie, dzięki. Czkawka: Wiecie, dziwna sprawa. W Smoczej Księdze nie ma o takim ani słowa. Śledzik: O ja cie, musimy mu wymyślić gatunek. O zgrozo… Jeju. Ale to ogromna odpowiedzialność. Boję się, że nie jestem na to gotowy. Sączysmark: Ja jestem. Zaraz mu wymyślę taki gatunek… Astrid: Skrzydła 50 centymetrów. Czkawka: Spora rozpiętość. Sączysmark: Sporowatość? Rawarosper? Sporawapiętość? Śledzik: Czy przypadnie mi zaszczyt wykonania testu pazura? Ależ on ma szpon iska. Zupełnie jak brzytwy. Sączysmark: Brzytwyszpon? Pazurzypon? Pazurzypon Brzytwa-rytwa? Mieczyk: Oj błagam, on poważnie? Śledzik: Wiesz co teraz, prawda? Czkawka: Szczerze, to nie specjalnie. Śledzik: No przecież najważniejszy ze smoczych testów badających reakcje na węgorze. Test reakcji na węgorze. On go zjadł! Maluch zjadł węgorza! Sączysmark: Węgorzerca. No co? No genialne przecież, nie? Czkawka: Śledzik. Słuchaj, słyszałeś kiedyś o smoku, co to nie bałby się… 'Śledzik: Nigdy, w całej smoczej historii. Wypłynęliśmy, przyjacielu, na nieznane wody. Czkawka: Słyszałeś, maluchu? Jesteś wyjątkowy. Śledzik: No to teraz pora sprawdzić jak lata. Czkawka: No dobra, może poleci za Szczerbatkiem. Szczerbatek! Chodź stary, przelecimy się! Szczerbatek! Sączysmark: Haha, taki to z ciebie smoczy trener? My się tym zajmiemy, co nie? Patrz i się ucz. HAKOKIEŁ! Aaa! Aaa! Łoo! Aa! To ja już, twoja kolej. Nie stresuj się mały, lata praktyki. Szpadka: Aa, co on robi? Astrid: Coś mi tu lekko nie gra. Mieczyk: No to pięknie, popsuliśmy go. Czkawka: Może on nie potrafi latać? Szpadka: O ja… Mieczyk: Nieźle. Czkawka: Hej… Mój malutki smoczku, niesamowity jesteś. Szpadka: Ja cię… Ale on ślady zostawia. Mieczyk: Heh, ty lepiej popatrz na to, siostra. Śledzik: Widzieliście jak lata? Tak się w kółko kręcił jak tajfun. Astrid: I wrócił grzecznie na miejsce, zupełnie jak bumerang. Sączysmark: Tajfunkręcik? Ognisty Namiejscewracacz? Śledzik: Pudło. Tajfumerang. Sączysmark: Tajfumerang? Eee, jakoś nie łapie. Czkawka: Dobra, Płomień. Teraz się nie ruszaj. Chcę cię tylko narysować. Będziesz miał własny rozdział. Arr! Arrarr! Ar. Ararar. Szczerbatek. Popatrz co narobiłeś. No i dzięki tobie muszę skoczyć po węgiel. Przyjacielu. Żadnych wygłupów, zrozumiano? A, już dobrze, nic się nie bój. Zaraz wracam. Szczerbatek! Co się dzieję? Halo, co to ma znaczyć? Cze-czemu się tak zachowujesz? Co się z tobą dzieję? Szczerbatek! Dokąd! Nie przejmuj się maluchu. Powoli zaczynam się martwić. Dziwna sprawa. On chyba jest zazdrosny. Niby fajnie, ale… zamiast dziewczyny ja mam smoka. Pyskacz: Proszę. I kolejna rzecz co nas łączy. No nie wiem, nie wiem, coś tu się chyba święci. Smoki to skomplikowane stwory, synek. Emocjonalnie są szalenie rozwarstwione, a ja? Ja mam jedną warstwę. Czkawka: Ej, spokojnie przyjacielu. No widzisz? Okropnie zazdrosny, mówiłem ci. Szczerbatek, uspokój się. Pyskacz, łap go! Pyskacz: A co to? Na tańce ci się zebrało? To trafiłeś, bom dzisiaj w nastroju wielce tanecznym. Mam cię! Aa! Moja słodka fletnia. No i bomba, to się skleci kapelę. Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Dosyć! Jasne? Pyskacz, nie pomagasz. Pyskacz: Wybacz. Czkawka: Nie mam pojęcia co się z tobą dzieję. Nie podoba mi się to. Pyskacz: No co? Czkawka: Ło! Łoo! Wolniej! Zatoka! To w tamtą! Ej, no gdzie ty lecisz?! Nie! Uspokój się! Lecimy nad wodę! Ha! No dobra. Zostajesz tutaj, zrozumiano?Nie sądziłem, że drugi smoczek w domu wywoła takie emocję. Puki czegoś nie wymyślę, muszę was trzymać z dala od siebie. Szczerbatek. Ja poważnie mówię. Zostajesz, zrozumiałeś? No dobra, mój niesubordynowany smoku co nie chcesz mnie puścić. Ha! Berek! Ach… Astrid: Nie przejmuj się, dobrze zrobiłeś. Zobaczysz, przejdzie mu. Sączysmark: Przejdzie. A co jak nie przejdzie? Co wtedy? Nie będziesz miał na czym latać. A jeśli nie będziesz miał na czym latać, to wtedy nie będziesz już szefem Smoczej Akademii. Ha! Astrid: No, wtedy ja będę szefem. Na serio tego chcesz? Mieczyk: Słuchajcie, widzieliśmy coś takiego, że nie uwierzycie. Sączysmark: Przepraszam, właśnie się trochę kłócimy. Czkawka: Daj spokój, przestań. Wcale się nie kłócimy. Mieczyk: Normalnie cały las. Jakaś totalna, idealna destrukcja. Szpadka: Ale za to jaka piękna. Wszędzie ogień i drzewa w płomieniach. Czkawka: W płomieniach? Chcę zobaczyć. Szpadka: Patrz i podziwiaj. Destrukcja idealna. Czkawka: Skądś chyba znamy takie ślady. Astrid: Ale nie takie ogromne. Śledzik: Chyba wiemy co to oznacza. Ogromne ślady… Czkawka: Ogromny Tajfumerang. Mieczyk: Trochę się chyba wkurzył. Czkawka: Obawiam się, że wkurzyła. Kiepska sprawa. To musi być matka płomienia. Astrid: Czyli Płomień to jeszcze dzieciak. Czkawka: I to właśnie próbował powiedzieć mi Szczerbatek. Śledzik: Ktokolwiek stanie między wielką mamą, a tym smoczym maluchem, usmaży się żywcem! Mieczyk: Masz, weź go! Szpadka: Bierz, ja nie chcę! Sączysmark: Zostawmy go i spadamy. Im szybciej tym lepiej. Czkawka: O-o. No, mały, idź do mamusi. W nogi! Pędem! Polecicie w tamtą? Zwabię ją w głąb lasu, jak najdalej od wioski! Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka: Mały, proszę, przestań za mną latać, wracaj do mamy. Szczerbatek! Dzięki przyjacielu. Strasznie cię przepraszam, powinienem ci zaufać. Szczerbatek. Bawmy się w uniki. Co ona się tak uwzięła? Co jest? Płomień? Ty, co ty wyprawiasz? Musisz wracać do mamusi! Szczerbatek, potrzebna jest inna taktyka. Jest wielgaśna, musimy to wykorzystać. Szczerbatek, góra! Uwaga! Nur! Mam nadzieję, że przeżyła. Brawo stary. Wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. Żegnaj Płomień. To co? Wracamy do domu. Pyskacz: Ach, skomponowałem. Stosowne do chwili. Czkawka: Mogłem się domyślić, że chciałeś mnie chronić. Taki już jesteś. Ta, właśnie taki jesteś. Porozumienie na nici człowiek-smok musi być obustronne. Smok, owszem, powinien słuchać swojego pana, ale i panu nie zaszkodziłoby czasem posłuchać smoka. Bo bywa czasem tak, że smok chce nam powiedzieć coś, co zdecydowanie zmienia postać rzeczy. Kategoria:Scenariusze